


Mothers and Daughter

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Legacy Heroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-26
Updated: 2008-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three Canaries and their trials with each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mothers and Daughter

_"You will not take this life up! It isn't just cops and robbers anymore!"_

_"All the more reason I am needed out there, Mama! I've lived my whole life wanting to help!"_

_"I forbid it!"_

_"You can't stop me!"_

_The heavy slam of the door was the last sound the first Canary heard her daughter make before the headlines the next day proclaimed a new Canary had foiled a kidnapping attempt._

_The words lingered, the arguments grew, and when Dinah Drake Lance passed away, there was still bitterness amidst the grief. The younger Dinah stood by her rebellion, could point up every event she'd helped put an end to for the better of humanity...and still feel the aching loss of not having had her mother's approval the whole time._

`~`~`~`~`

Dinah looked at her daughter shifting in the still new armor.

"You don't have to do this," she said softly.

"Mama...I truly want to."

"I feel like I pushed you to follow me."

"No...I chose this, same as you. I'll be fine. Red Arrow has my back tonight."

"My baby's all grown up." Dinah smiled through the tears, and Olivia came to her, hugging her tight. 

"I'll always look to you, Mama."

`~`~`~`~`

Oliver finally caught his wife and held her still, ignoring the flash of anger and willful need to lash out.

"She'll be fine."

His words started the freshet of tears down her cheeks.

Roy looked miserable, but he came to try and comfort his Dinah.

"Olivia's strong. She'll make it."

Dinah turned and moved into his arms. "For the first time...I think I see Mama's point. The world did get worse, and I let my baby go out there..."

"With full love and support, just as you've given me, Lian, all the others in our lives," Roy pointed out to her. "She would have defied you as much as you bucked your mom, if you'd've tried to stop her."

Dinah looked up at Roy with a sad smile.

"When'd you get so wise, Boy-o?"

"The day you sat me down and told me how wrong I was to keep Lian away from the Titans." He petted her hair, then closed his eyes. Hopefully Olivia did pull through, and when she was safe...Roy was going to go hug his daughter tight.

Dinah just waited, and knew he was right, even as she wished it was herself in surgery, rather than her baby.


End file.
